


The Forgotten Hero, The Forgotten Knight

by VersusReality



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: I didn't mention MM though, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform, No shipping, One Shot, Post-Ocarina of Time, Short Story, War Mention, blood mention, i mean you can if you want but it's not there, kind of, short piece, takes place between OoT and Twilight princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersusReality/pseuds/VersusReality
Summary: I was meant to be a hero. I chose to be her knight.This is a short piece inspired(??) by ShadowxLink86's story on fanfiction.net titled "The Forgotten Hero". The story was discontinued but I know them IRL so I was the first to read it and saw a bunch of unpublished chapters +their thoughts, so I wrote this to show them as a kind of companion bit. They said they might pick it up again one day so go show it love if you like!If they see this, no you didn't.
Kudos: 1





	The Forgotten Hero, The Forgotten Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Forgotten Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/735921) by ShadowxLink86. 



I was meant to be a hero. I was only a child. I did not know any better than to be naïve. Filled with a will, a purpose, determination, and bravery beyond the measure of any other. I was meant to be a hero, but I was still only a child.

I was meant to be a hero. I found myself caught in other’s despair. Aged before my time, I had grown and strengthened, but on the inside I was the same.

I was meant to be a hero. I do not blame her. She, like I, was burdened with her talent. She was but a child. No one believed her. Only I would help her. We were just children. Our burden was that of a warrior’s. She was wise beyond her years, but still just a child. How could she know any better? Bu why did she send me back? A child in a man’s body, now a child with a man’s experience in a child’s body. If I was not confused enough, this was the limit. I was meant to be a hero, the hero of time. But I do not know what time I belong in. Not anymore.

I was meant to be a hero. I traveled and learned. I grew more. And I still saw her. Not as often, and sometimes only from a distance, but she acknowledged me. She knew the pain I had gone through, the suffering I had endured. She never turned her back on me. She would smile and wave. Include me in her conversations. No matter how private, f I was present she insisted I hear everything meant for her. She trusted me because she knew I had not changed. I would do it all again for her. She would never forget. I was meant to be a hero, but I had settled for being her knight.

I was meant to be a hero. How did I end up on that bloody battlefield? No one will remember a nameless knight in a nameless land, falling in battle, one of so many others. With no relatives, and all but one of his friends falling beside him. No one but her. She will never know where I went. She will be left to wonder. And I would be dead. Just another knight. I fought so hard, but I never got back what I lost. She would go on. I am no one to everyone else. And I never found my friend. I searched forever but my companion was gone. Would they remember me? At all? I was meant to be a hero. I know who I am, so I left that world smiling.

I was meant to be a hero. My world has lost its colour. This world has no time for me to count when the colour drained out and I was left in this greyness. I was remembered by her line, but this world would not let me go. Would not let me leave. Only spirits to keep me company. Only just holding onto sanity. I think that was waiting. I know I had felt it before. It took s long before they appeared, the one who would remember. As obscure as I, he was meant to be a hero. I would teach him as his shade. We were meant to be heroes.


End file.
